1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to growth promoting mixtures for plant life. In particular, this invention is directed to a foliar growth promoting mixture and method of producing such. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a foliar growth promoting mixture which includes a liquid seaweed base composition for adding auxins, hormones, and enzymes to the plant by absorption through the leaf and stems of the plant life. Still further, this invention directs itself to a foliar growth promoting mixture which includes liquid seaweed for acting as a bio-catalyst to initiate enzymatic reactions. Still further, this invention directs itself to a foliar growth promoting mixture which includes a fish emulsion composition of predetermined weight to provide Nitrogen, Phosphorus, and Potassium to the plant. More in particular, such invention directs itself to a foliar growth promoting mixture wherein the fish emulsion in combination with the liquid seaweed provides for trace elements for absorption by the plant. Additionally, the subject invention directs itself to a foliar growth promoting mixture which includes a liquid humus composition for aiding in supplying nutrients to the plant life. Further, the subject invention includes a water soluble nutrient from the group of carbohydrates and enzymes where such is added in the form of water soluble fractions of complex carbohydrates.
2. Prior Art
Agricultural fertilizers are well-known in the art. Additionally, foliar growth promoting mixtures have also been known in the art. The closest agricultural products known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,377,152; 43,639; 2,158,918; 4,043,788; 1,550,268; 3,940,257; 99,152; 2,992,093; 2,129,334; 3,630,710; 2,317,991; 3,674,649; 2,856,286; and, 4,126,439.
The closest reference in the opinion of Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,788. However, in this reference, it is believed that the major proportion of fertilizer is formed of the fish hydrolysate. In this reference, 75.0 parts out of 100.0 parts of the entire composition is formed by using the fish hydrolysate. When a high amount of fish hydrolysate is used, there is a supply to the plant of more of the major nutrients, however, there is obviously less of an input of the trace elements which is found in the major proportion of the subject invention concept where liquid seaweed is being used. The additional liquid seaweed regulates and controls the enzymatic processes and aids during times of plant stress. By using the composition shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,788, there would be a minimal amount of growth during a stress period and as is known, when one counts on the major nutrients, there is a high primary growth, but such is at a very low rate. The use of additional liquid seaweed is believed to act as a catalyst, thereby increasing the amount of Nitrogen, Potassium, and Phosphorus, which is absorbed by the plant through either the soil or the leaf and stem portion.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,152 is directed to a phenolics enrichment of humus plant nutrient. It does provide for making plant nutrient from a material containing humic acids by interfacing such with ammonia during an overall process. However, this does not direct itself to the humus and the fish emulsion in combination with the liquid seaweed, as is necessary to get the beneficial effects of the subject invention concept.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 43,639 is directed to a fertilizer. This reference states that muck is dried and it is believed by the subject Applicant that the muck pertains to wasted fish material. It is believed that this reference only calls for a particular type of fish emulsion, and does not direct itself to the overall system incorporating liquid seaweed, as is necessary to the subject invention concept.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,918 uses waste fish for a humus fertilizer. Additionally, this reference calls for peat, bones, lime to be placed in combination with the waste fish products. It is believed that this only calls for approximately 2.0% of the overall system to be formed of the fish products and additionally, does not incorporate liquid seaweed into the overall composition.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,268 also uses fish waste for the organically latent nitrogen of the fish substance. However, this does not direct itself to the combination of mixtures for the purposes of increasing the nutrients of the subject invention concept.